P.E.D
|-|Base= |-|Reversed Mode= Summary P.E.D is one of the secondary characters in Faith Beyond Reality franchise, P.E.D is genderless and its Doran McJohnson's side kick. Backstory P.E.D seems to forget what it remembers since its creators cleared its data before it was rebooted and was owned to Doran McJohnson, it seems to be more attracted to him than the others and only listens to him what ever he says. P.E.D was a malfunctioned drone and was unable to do physical effects, until Doran repaired it up into a better version of itself with a raging ability called "Reversed Mode". Personality P.E.D is a sensitive drone after all, it sometimes glitches because its still a work in progress of its data. Doran is trying to re-design this drone kitten into a wild beast for his adventure battle. P.E.D may be glitchy and most likely corrupted but its technically has a strong gear to its power, the sign of its buffer means its giving some precognition knowledge and it takes a while to fully operate its ideas. Personal Statistics Origin: Faith Beyond Reality Name: P.E.D "Primary Examination Drone" Classification: Cat Drone, Assistant Alignment: Lawful Neutral (During Season 1), Neutral Good (Around Season 4-8) Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown, likely several months old after being rebooted Date of Birth: Built on May 25th Height: 2'10" | 4'5" (Reversed Mode) Weight: ' 185-lbs '''Likes: ' Being around its owner 'Dislikes: ' Unknown '''Affiliation: TBA Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7kxSeMvrsMI Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 7-A Powers and Abilities:Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Reversed Mode, Sound Manipulation (Can create a extremely massive sound wave across the island, so loud it caused the enemies skulls to burst), Vibration Manipulation, Immortality (Type 2, 3 & 4 in reversed mode), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Precognition, Bloodlust, Regeneration (Mid, Low-High in reversed mode), Teleportation, Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Earth Manipulation,Magic and Ice Manipulation, Absorption, when disassembled it assembles itself again, Aura, Telekinesis, Hacking, Metal Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Homing Attack, Extreme heat, Vector Manipulation, Stealth Mastery, Corruption Attack Potency: Small Building Level (Can still fight in combat perfectly without glitches) | Mountain Level '''(with Supersonic reaction), '''likely higher Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ | Relativistic (Comparable to Doran) Lifting Strength: Varies from Class 5 to Class 100 | At least Class G Striking Strength: Small Building Level | Mountain Level (Comparable to Doran) Durability: Small Building Level | Mountain Level, likely higher Stamina: Very High, but can get higher when its on reversed mode Range: Several meters, can go higher in reversed mode Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Below Average, most likely highly skilled Weaknesses: P.E.D can sometimes glitch out in battle but wears off shortly. Key: Base | Reversed Mode Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Rage Users Category:Sound Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Immortal Characters Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Bloodlusted Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Hackers Category:Metal Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Technology Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Heat Users Category:Vector Users Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Corruption Users